Who's Got The Pain?
by XxLovelyAndDeviantxX
Summary: Tadashi Hamada is ALIVE! Even though he didn't die that night, will he still be the same big brother? Read to find out! Brotherly love is involved in this story!
1. Who's got the pain?

**{A/N: **Happy New Years everyone! This is my first one being alone... yay... Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic. }

* * *

><p>The herd of six bigger men surrounded the innocent, with his back pressed to the corner. He pleaded a negotiation for the gang to release him. He tugged at the collar of his undershirt to express his insecurity. The leader of the gang stepped forward as screeches from a familiar Vespa echoed the narrow alley. Each member backed away from the boy, curious to where they heard the sound.<p>

"Hiro!", the young man riding the clean bike frantically gripped the boy's arm, yanking him on the leather seat. His hands testing the gas pedal to find their nearest escape route.

"T-Tadashi! Just in time!", Hiro steady himself holding his brother's shoulder's. The young man placed a child sized helmet on him, letting Hiro buckle it for himself.

"Are you hurt anywhere?", Tadashi kept his eyes on the street dodging every grove and indents.

Hiro looked down at himself then back to his brother, "No I'm-".

"Then what were you thinking!", Tadashi maneuvered his arm punching his younger brother playfully yet disciplinal. He fixed himself back at the wheel in time to notice the wall approaching them.

"Tadashi look out!", Hiro grasped tighter on the broad shoulders and ducked his head into his brother's shoulder blades. Tadashi twisted the break on his Vespa and turned slightly to the right for a sudden halt. The older brother's quick wit, boosted them in a U-turn.

"Why were you out bot fighting again?", his lips pursed in a thin line as he twisted the throttle.

"Look out!", Hiro warned him of the reoccurred men standing in front of them.

Tadashi rugged up the engine to full throttle and leaned to the right, "Hold on!" The Vespa's wheels found the wooden ramp forcing them to jet up in the air and gliding over the gang. They landed roughly, skidding the wheels on the uneven road.

"Yea-ha!", Hiro lit up with a huge grin across his face.

"Bot fighting is illegal Hiro!", His head throbbed with irritation. Hiro crossed his arms to his chest, "Bot fighting is not illegal! Bot fighting for money, well... that's illegal... But it's so worth it!" He tucked his right arm on his brother's shoulder and flashed him the wad of cash. Both their eyes caught sight of the police lights.

"Heh... woops..."

* * *

><p>The two brothers got released from the jail cell and exited the main door. A woman in her thirties was waiting by her car, pacing back and forth to calm herself.<p>

"Hey Aunt Cass...", the two sheepishly spoke.

"Oh are you boys alright?", she placed a hand on each cheek. "Yeah we're fine...", Tadashi's glimpsed at his younger brother.

"Oh good...", Aunt Cass lowered her arms to her sides. "...Then what were you two thinking!" They both rose their arms to shield themselves from the fist poundings.

* * *

><p>Hiro scurried up the stairs after the lecture his Aunt gave on <em>"stress eating"<em> and "how much she _loves them". _He plopped down on the rolling office chair and quickly typed in his computer's password.

"You better apologize again to Aunt Cass", Tadashi put his helmet on the coat rack. "Before she eats the whole café."

"Yeah okay", completely neglecting his brother's suggestion. He popped up the nearest bot fight.

Tadashi sighed, "You're going bot fighting again, aren't you?"

"If I hurry, I could make it in time!", Hiro adjusted his jacket and tightened his shoe lace.

"Fine, I'll drive you. I can't stop you from going", Tadashi found his hat to put it on once more.

"Really? Cool."

* * *

><p>The Vespa parked beside the curb and shut off. Hiro grew puzzled as he took in the surroundings, "This isn't downtown? We're at your 'Nerd school'."<p>

"I just need to grab a few things", The young man stripped off his helmet and made way up the stairs. Hiro rolled his eyes and leapt off the vehicle to follow behind his big brother.

When they entered the secluded hallway, through the double doors, there inside were assortments of inventions. Hiro met with Tadashi's friends GoGo, Wasabi, Honey-Lemon, and Fred. After the encounters with them, Hiro met Tadashi's invention, a robot named, Baymax. He got to test him out and finish by saying, "I'm satisfied with my care." A man who was intrigued by his knowledge offered him a scholarship to go here. His name, Professor Callaghan, the inventor of his bot fighter.

The elevator ride down to the lobby was stilled silence. Hiro remained muffled standing on the stairs. He stared up at the building. His voice was light and airy, "I have to go here..."

"You ready to go to that bot fight?", Tadashi smirked, folding his arms.

"I have to go here! If I don't go to this 'Nerd School', I'm going to lose my mind!"

* * *

><p>Hiro completed his presentation at the competitors fair. Everything went accordingly as planned. Aunt Cass was loving, his new friends ecstatic to be working with him and most importantly, his brother was proud. He laughed and fist bumped his younger sibling.<p>

Both smiling while walking to the nearby bridge. The oldest brother rested himself against his arms on the railings. Hiro bounced around explaining how he felt. Tadashi was so proud...

An emergency alarm went off from a building._ San Fransokyo Institute of Technology..._

"The school!", Tadashi panicked and bolted off the wall, running straight for the fire blazing building. Hiro chased closely behind.

Tadashi helped the coughing woman get ahold of herself, "Are you okay?"

She coughed in her hand, "Yes but... Professor Callaghan is still inside!" Tadashi reacted off an instinct. He ran almost to the bottom of the stairs, only holding back to the scream of his brothers voice.

"Tadashi, no!", Hiro felt his body go numb with fear. He saw his brother face away to the building and then back on him. He wasn't going to stay. He was going to go get Callaghan.

Before Tadashi could reply to his younger brother, Hiro was already in a sprint. He jumped up on his brother, knocking him to the hard concrete. The explosion of the building was strong enough for the impact to thrust the pair backwards.

In and out of hearings of fire trucks, sirens, and screams. Hiro weakly pushed himself up on his elbows. His eyes rolled to his left to see a passed out Tadashi on the ground, covered in ashes and scratch marks.

"Tadashi...", his voice cracked, sounding worn out. "Tadashi!" The feeling of hands gripped under his arms and lifted him up on a gurney. A woman was asking him questions but all he could think was about his brother. Another medic team got Tadashi on a stretcher. Instead, he had an oxygen mask.

"Can you please tell me your name?", she repeated the question three times. Hiro looked at her and replied the appropriate answer.

"H-Hey wait... Where are they taking Tadashi? Tadashi!", His body irked up. She carefully pushed him back down and whispered to the nearest medic.

"D-Don't separate me from him! Stop!"

* * *

><p>Beeps from the screen were becoming annoying to Hiro. His eyes fluttered open, exposing his dilated eyes to the blinding hospital lights. Everything was calm yet slow moving from his perspective. Must've been the medication. His thoughts occurred to him that something bad happened last night. Then, everything clicked. He shoved the thin covers off him, and got on his feet.<p>

_Tadashi. Where is Tadashi?_

"Come on Hiro... snap out of the drugs...", he whispered his pep talk. "Just gotta find him..." He saw on the white board that he shared a room with, "Hamada, Tadashi". He whipped his head to face the giant curtain that kept him from seeing his sibling. His shaky fingers clung to the edge and pulled it wide open.

_Tadashi..._

He was sitting up on his hospital bed, looking at the end of the sheets. His gaze never drifting away from that spot.

"Hey... Are you okay?", Hiro walked to the bedside and propped his leg up to sit. His brother bit his bottom lip to refrain from crying. His hands flew up to caress his temples.

"...Callaghan's gone... a-and I couldn't help him...", Tadashi shook his head in shock. "It's all my fault..."

Hiro opened his mouth to argue but nothing spilled out. He closed his lips tightly together and dropped his chin to look at the floor. No matter how many times he'd tell him "It wasn't your fault", he'd ignore it.

The stunned man briefly cocked his head up to check on his brother. If it wasn't for Hiro, he could have blown up in that fire just like Callaghan...

The sound of sniffling and groaning started and Hiro knew his brother had begun to cry. A gentle smile grew on his face as he hugged his older brother. He patted his back for support with the embrace.

"Everything will be okay Tadashi...", Hiro had tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

"...We just have to stick together."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. Love you guys! :)<strong>


	2. When he discovered Baymax

**{A/N:** Okay so because of the whole mess up with fanfiction yesterday, I was unaware everyone's stories had the same problem as I. So I deleted this story and posted another one. Then deleted that one and recovered this again, LOL! Come to find out that around 5:00 it fixed itself and I could view my story. With that being said, enjoy chapter 2 lovelies! ;)** }**

* * *

><p>A woman's voice was aggressively annoyed by the cowering doctor refusing to let her have visiting hours. She was definitely a fighter though. Always raising her voice to get things done and lowering it to plead excuses. <em>It was Aunt Cass.<em>

She barked back until the man in the white coat let her pass and enter the double room. Her hands covered her mouth that was parted in disbelief. Her "children" looked weak from the tragic incident that happened last night. She moved her legs slowly between the two hospital beds the brothers laid in.

"Are you...", her face was a bright pink as a single tear dripped from her cheek.

"We're okay Aunt Cass", Hiro smiled reassuringly towards her. Her expression remained lifeless while checking Tadashi over.

"Tadashi... Are you okay?"

He was laying on his left side, tucking his face into the pillow. Fingers laced around the corners of the fluffy rectangle and gripped deeper into the cushion. Aunt Cass shifted her weight on her leg, her arms crossed across her chest, and fingers stroking her arms.

"Tadashi isn't... he isn't himself right now...", Hiro glanced to the wall. He whispered, "I don't know when he'll be better..."

The woman sat beside her adopted son and rubbed his arm. She cracked a smile remembering the last time she got to soothe him.

"Tadashi Hamada, why on earth are you hiding your face from the world?", she pushed the pillow away from his weary face.

Tadashi stared up at her with dull eyes, as if he had lack of sleep. "Professor... Professor Callaghan's dead... I couldn't save him... It's all my fault. I should have ignored Hiro...", his brother turned his head at the mention of his name. "Instead I had to look back at him, to hear what he had to say..."

Hiro dug a fist into the blankets, "Are you kidding me? You're blaming _me_? For _your_ actions! You're _alive _because of me. The least you could do is thank me!", Hiro got out of bed and ran toward the door. "It's bad enough we lost my parents Now you rather me lose you too?"

His feet pushed off the floor to gain better speed. Aunt Cass shot up from her seating to the door, putting her hand up as if that would stop him from running. Tadashi groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"God I'm an idiot!"

Aunt Cass sighed and pursed her lips forward, thinking of ways to fix this, "It's not your fault you know, Tadashi... It's for the best that he stopped you from going in that building."

Tadashi exhaled his breath and propped himself up against his bed frame, "Yeah, but I'm the idiot for forgetting he'll never remember his parents like I do... And if he lost me... I can't imagine the pain he would go through." His Aunt came back over to him and rustled her fingers through the strands of hair.

"Get some rest. He'll forgive you soon enough."

* * *

><p>Hiro ran through the hospital, pushing and shoving everyone out of his way. All he could do was run, run like his life depended on it. He escaped outside to the rush of people walking and looked around cautiously. If he was caught by a police officer, they'd suspect he left the hospital. Even though he did leave... and was still wearing his gown.<p>

"Ah! Taxi!", the car pulled over to the side.

"Where you heading kid?", his eyes shifted to the review mirror and saw the boy dressed in a gown. "Um... Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"No time to explain, just drive!", Hiro pointed his finger to the window to emphasize his emergency. The cab driver nodded his head obediently while rolling his eyes.

The taxi was at an almost stop, but Hiro threw the amount of money at the driver and leaped out the rolling vehicle. He raced to the café door and weaved through chairs and tables to the stair case. With each footstep he took, he skipped a step to reach his room. He came around the corner finding all of Tadashi's retrieved items from the fire, stacked on his bed and floorboard.

"Got to- Ow, Ow, _Ow_!", His toe stubbed the bed's wooden leg. Hiro clamped his hands on the throbbing area.

Sounds of inflation grew louder. Then expanding. _Then robotic clicking..._

The white marshmallow looking robot waddled out of his charging station and went around dressers and nightstands. His tiny legs scooted him to face Hiro.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal health care companion", his hand swooped around in a circle motion. Hiro just irked a brow. "I heard your sound of distress, _Ow_. What is the problem?"

"Nothing, I just stubbed my toe. It's not a big deal though-"

Baymax cut him off, "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Hiro pursed his lips in a thin line growing annoyed.

"Zero. I'm perfectly- Ah!", he lost his balance and pulled the shelf down with him. Toys dropped one at a time hitting him repeatedly in the stomach. "_Ow_!"

"On a scale of one to ten-"

"_Ow_!"

"On a scale of-"

"_Ow_!"

"On a scale-"

"_Ow_!"

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Hiro was stuffed between his bed and dresser, "Zero." Baymax came around the bed and yanked Hiro up and into his arms. "It is okay to cry. There there", he patted the top of boy's head.

"I'm not crying!", Hiro pushed himself out of the robot's grasp. "I'm okay, really..."

"I will scan you now", he ready his scanning sensor. Hiro sighed, "No don't-"

"Scanning complete."

"Unbelievable..."

Baymax analyzed the information he sensed of the boy and blinked once done. "You're emotional state is down. You are either depressed or angry."

Hiro paced the room and sat in his rolling office chair. His eyes looked down at the floor board and lowered his brows. _'Everything seemed off and everyone was scattered. No wonder Tadashi yelled at me...'_

Baymax blinked three times, "Hiro?"

"No, yeah I'm a little depressed... It's just Tadashi..."

The white lump wrapped his arms around his patient. Hiro paused at the giant holding him, but eventually showed a small smile.

Thumps of footsteps raced up the stairs. Hiro cocked his head to the right and saw Tadashi panting trying to catch his breath.

"There... There, you are...", he inhaled a dramatic breath. "It's been an hour and no one knew where you ran off to..." Tadashi whipped out his cellphone and dialed Aunt Cass's number. "Yeah, he's home. Uh huh. Okay, see you soon." His gaze went back to his younger brother's. Then over on Baymax. "Why is Baymax out of his charging station?"

"Hah, well I stubbed my toe and marshmallow here inflated to come to my medical need", his thumb pointed to the hugging robots face.

"I see... Well tell him you're satisfied with your-"

Baymax rolled his body to stand up, "Tadashi, Hiro is depressed. He said you-"

"Ah ha ha! No! No I didn't tell him anything! I'm satisfied with my care! I'm satisfied with my care!", Hiro jumped on the robot trying to push him down. Baymax followed his command and went back to his station to deflate. Tadashi rose his eyebrow while taking off his hat.

"Listen Hiro... I'm sorry what I said earlier. I forgot about you not...", he bit his bottom lip feeling uncomfortable mentioning their dead parents.

"I understand big bro. I shouldn't have stopped you..." Tadashi walked over to his brother and got on his knees, wrapping his arms in an embrace.

"Hiro you don't-"

"No! Let me finish... I shouldn't have stopped you... but to have tried to save Callaghan with you...", his brother gripped Hiro's shoulders to stare in his eyes.

"You're the best little bro anyone could have. Come on lets go down stairs before Aunt Cass goes, Rawr!", He flipped Hiro and held him over his shoulders swinging him around like Godzilla.

"Tadashi!", Hiro smiled knowing he can have his brother everyday by his side, rather than buried under that grieving rock.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm hating how they still haven't fixed in the Doc Manager the spell check button. I can't revise my work properly without it! LOL <strong>

**Anyways, tell me if you like it, hate it, adore it? I don't know :)**


	3. Don't leave me

{Update, you're welcome! c: It's short, I know. I just wanted to give you guys a little something since I've been busy...}

* * *

><p>"Hiro! Hiro Hamada get your butt down to the café!", Aunt Cass clutched the metal tray as her body was leaning onto her right leg. She stared up the stairwell and shook her head in annoyance. "Tadashi, get your brother please... He's going to be late for school with you..." Her knees bent forward to drop each item on the customer's table.<p>

"Yeah sure", his smile was oddly contagious, making the atmosphere calming. He steadied his feet up the steps until he got to the kitchen floor. His eyes cautiously scanned the room to find the short younger brother. "...Where are you?" He shrugged his shoulders and managed his way up the last flight of stairs. "Hiro? Hello-o?"

_Silence._

"Hiro, seriously where-", he caught sight of the fading computer screen. His legs practically jumped over to the mouse, vigorously shaking it to stop the computer from going to sleep. "Dammit..." He took back his hand and slumped himself down to sit in the chair, only finding out the chair wasn't in its usual spot. "Ow!", his hand rubbed the pain.

A sound of beeping and inflation was heard causing Tadashi to turn his head to the robot. He sighed tucking his knees together and turning himself over and up. "Baymax, I'm okay. Just didn't see that the chair wasn't... Wait a minute..." He tilted his head over his left shoulder to see the chair was propped under the window ceil. "Hiro!"

"Tadashi. You are distressed, are you alright?", his tiny legs waddled over to his creator. The older brother tugged at his hair and shook his head side to side. "Baymax, he left, again! What am I going to do with him..."

Baymax blinked a few times before replying peacefully, "Hiro went here." The screen of a boy racing around the room, building and chugging out the window his newly modeled masterpiece. With everything outside, his face was seen checking the doors as he crawled out the window. "I can locate him. Would that help you being distressed?"

Tadashi wiped his palms down his face and stared annoyingly, "Yes!"

* * *

><p>The two were on his Vespa, rapidly forming burn-outs with the tires. Baymax was directing while locating the moving boy's tracks, "He's in there." The male halted his vehicle and jolted his body off the seat. His mind only thinking about his little brother, no way he could be in danger...<p>

He pulled open the only working door and passed by the broken, abandon desks. His eyes fixated on when to turn and where to run down the narrow halls. Baymax kept a scan on Tadashi's location to meet up with him at his own pace.

"Hiro!", He slammed himself into the locked door. "Hiro answer me! Come on!"

_Silence. _

"Come on, Hiro!", the feeling of a bruise rising up against his flesh. He backed away to charge forward, slamming the ball of his foot on the handle. It eventually broke away along with the lock, forcing him to push the remaining door in. His eyes widen at the sight of his younger brother's arm being held by a machine.

"No... No!", he stretched his arms out, running over to the unconscious boy. Hiro was surrounded by an explosion of broken metal and bolts, scattered across the floor. Tadashi gasped and gaped his mouth not knowing how to get him.

"Tadashi. Move out of the way, I will get him", Baymax wobbled up and around the mess and almost made his way to the hung boy. His last step was on a sharp nail, but he continued to remove and untangle the arm out of the hole. He swiftly turned to face the worried man and blinked.

"He is unconscious."

"...I know, please, hurry over and give me him...", he bit his quivering bottom lip, restraining the tears. "Is he..."

Baymax's leg squeaked with the robotic movements as he placed the limp boy in his brother's arms, "Hiro is alive. His injuries are at forty percent, heart is pumping slow. He is alright."

Tadashi shut his eyelids, streams of tears pouring out, "...Thank you... Oh thank god..." He gripped tighter on his jacket, pressing himself to the brother's chest. The white robot caught the bottom of his foot in a crack that ripped out the nail.

"Oh no", air was seeping out deflating him quicker. He lost his balance and fell to his behind. Tadashi glanced over at the thud he heard and rustled his feet on the ground. His mind changing indecisively, "... I can't... carry you and Hiro..."

Baymax was on the verge of halfway deflation. He knew what his creator was intending, "I'll be here. Go home Tadashi. Come get me later."

"I can't just leave you after you-"

"I'll be alright."

The two stared at one another for a while, not knowing what to follow. Would he leave him and come back? Or take Hiro and stay by his side until he wakes. His gut knotted in the pit of his stomach. He made up his mind.

"...I-I'll be back!", he jumbled the boy in his tangled arms and took off. All that was left were the eyes of the fully deflated robot's, slowly closing each eyelid at a time.

"Tadash...i..."


	4. The masked man is

{Sorry for the long wait... I can't express enough how busy I've become... Plus I have other stories on here I've left with cliffhangers! LOL, oh I'm so evil... :) }

* * *

><p>The older boy glided across the hallway tile rustling his brothers hair, trying to wake him up. His tiny mouth twitched open leaving Tadashi to know that his younger brother was losing air...<p>

"I-I can't leave Baymax... He's a nurse! I programmed him, I should've remembered...", Tadashi skidded on the back of his heels. He looked behind him and back in front. He was almost outside. He can't go back, he'd already covered too much ground.

"Baymax... I'm so sorry...", he clutched tighter on the slipping body from his shaky arms and continued forward. His left foot rose up to tap the handle downward, while pushing simultaneously. Tadashi raced out the door and over to his Vespa, practically throwing himself to the vehicle. Quickly, but fumbling his fingers on situating the boy to the seat. Each time Hiro would lean back starting to fall.

"Hiro wake up, come on little bro!", his fingers tapping his cold cheeks. "I'm... I'm not giving up on you..."

Tadashi picked up the limp boy and sat himself first down on the seat. He swung the legs over his own and laid his brother's back against the handles to put on a helmet. The big hands once again pulled him up to his chest, as he rested his own palm against the small back. Tadashi kicked up the kickstand and firmly yanked on the rotating gas pedal. The Vespa took off like a rocket, leaving smoke from the tires friction.

The two made it over to the city's hospital with Tadashi swinging his legs off the moving machine, as the bike continued to roll down the street. Civilians screamed gasps as they jumped out of the way, some people trying to stop the Vespa.

"Hiro, Hiro Hamada! He's unconscious!", his voice was dull and gloomily, not wanting to hear those two words, _'Tadashi Hamada... Your brother... He's dead...'_

The doctor startled him out of his selfish thoughts, noticing the boy was taken out of his arms. "H-Hey I...", He held a finger up to protest, not realizing they'd taken the boy to another room.

"Would you like some coffee, Sir? Or perhaps a magazine? Your brother is in great hands by San Fransokyo's number one team of surgeons! The odds of-"

Tadahsi cut the lady off, skipping backwards, "Baymax!" He pirouetted himself to face the sliding doors and ran out of the woman's sight. He glanced around for his bike and... yeah it was gone.

* * *

><p>A squeak from the release of gas and tires stopping, Tadashi was antsy sitting in the front of the bus. Waiting for those automatic doors to open, he saw the slightest of the doors pull apart and he leapt up and around the seats. His feet stuck the landing on the concrete and he found the abandoned building off 56th Ave. Each racing step got him across the halls and closer to the deflated member of his family.<p>

His hand gripped the door's archway and, "...No... No, no, no!"

Tadashi sliding his fingers down the silver archway, inching himself one foot at a time as he walked in shock. "Baymax! Where did you go? Who... Who took you?..." He sat his behind on a chunk of remaining metal, looking around seeing the robot was no where to be found. "This is odd... What person would come in here and-"

The _swoosh _of thousands of tiny metal pieces filled his ear's hearing with that sound. Tadashi tilted his head like a clock. At one last blink, he captured the image of the Kabuki masked man before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass was snoring on a nearby chair beside Hiro's bed. She had a blanket and an uncomfortable hospital pillow, that always left a crook in your neck. Hiro's eyes trailed the room as his voice could not be heard. Two words that caused that, the medication. He tried shifting his weight around to get back the feeling in his body, rather than the numbness. His Aunt heard the soft movement and woke up rubbing her eyelids.<p>

"..Hiro? Are you awake sweetie?", she covered a her lips with her hand to let out a sleepy yawn. She got up to stretch and balanced herself before striding herself over him. "My little man... Everyone was so worried!", She stroke his strands on the mop of hair. "I bet you're thirsty, I'll be back..."

Hiro slumped his shoulders and traced the walls. No Tadashi? He felt a pang in his heart at the sight of his brother not being here. The worse enveloped his mind. It wasn't like Tadashi did something out of proportion-

Aunt Cass held a plastic cup with water, "Here I'll sit you up." She pressed the 'up' button on his bed, watching the bed rise to the correct eating and drinking position. "Sip this, I've been trying to get a hold of Tadashi all night. He probably went back to school and pulled an all-nighter again. You know, to catch up on his school work..."

Hiro felt the fading of hope in those words, as he watched her eyes fall to the floor. If she couldn't get a hold of him... There's a problem... A big one...

* * *

><p>The masked man swept his fingers on the keyboard pressing button after button, decoding a blocked hard drive. He wasn't interested in the captured man that laid in a ball over at the corner.<p>

Tadashi stirred in his sleep, flinching from the harsh light that crept though waking eyelids. Where was he? He bent his sides and arms to sit himself up with the support of a wall. The masked man heard the presence of the boy waking up and turned away from the desk. The glass eyes of the mask stared him down as he made his way over to Tadashi.

"Why did you- oof!", he winced at the punch from the microbots upon his cheek. Tadashi in a reaction, caught the tip of his fingers under the mask and ripped it up and over. His eyes blinked to shake off the pain, looking forward at the...

He hurried to grip the mask and stick it behind his back. The man looked up revealing himself to be the one and only...

"Alistair Krei...? Why are you-"

"Shh! I-It was the only way I could stay alive..."

Tadashi irked a brow, "What do you mean? I don't-"

"Professor Callaghan took your robot and is making him into a death machine! If we don't do something, Hiro's microbots and your robot will destroy San Fransokyo!"

The older boy didn't know whether to believe him or trust him... But if he knows where Baymax is, someone's got to help.

* * *

><p><strong>(There you guys go! Review, fav, follow! Up to you. Thanks for all the love and support! )<strong>


End file.
